


Clear the Wreckage [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mages' Side, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Break-up, Post-Game, Viscount!Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: They're on the helm of a stolen ship, staring at fires raging in the city, and no one's hand is on the wheel. Eventually, Hawke says what's on their minds: "We can't just leave Kirkwall like this."(Or, Hawke & company become Kirkwall's benevolent dictators.)





	Clear the Wreckage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clear the Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782839) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)

**Music Version**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1e9zeynxptt2vrf/Dragon%20Age_Clear%20the%20Wreckage_music.mp3?dl=0) [54 MB, 00:47:51]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/okhfxjec1vs217s/Dragon%20Age_Clear%20the%20Wreckage_music.m4b?dl=0) [34.2 MB, 00:47:51]

**Non-Music Version**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pawhpw890ey701m/Dragon%20Age_Clear%20the%20Wreckage_NoMusic.mp3?dl=0) [30.5 MB, 00:44:20]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uxyclpij4cueets/Dragon%20Age_Clear%20the%20Wreckage_NoMusic.m4b?dl=0) [34.2 MB, 00:44:20]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wynnebat for blanket permission to podfic and for writing such a fantastic story that combines two of my loves--Dragon Age and Andrew McMahon!
> 
> Thanks to the mods of Podfic Broken Telephone. What a fun challenge and interesting concept.
> 
> I have to say, I feel like the mods threw me the easiest to deal with, underhand lob ever for this podfic. The way Podfic Broken Telephone works, I got the podfic ahead of me in the chain and I had one week to make a podfic that took some cue from the podfic ahead of mine and make a podfic of my own. When I got my file, opened it, and saw from the title that it was Dragon Age (my original fandom and one where I used to be THE ONLY PODFICCER), I knew that not only was this going to be a blast, but that all my fears I might get something and not be able to figure out what to do with it vanished. I'm not sure how you set up the chains and if you decided after you saw what blackglass had recorded that I would be the next in the chain or if it was predetermined and things happened to work out this way, but I feel so, so, so lucky.
> 
> Thrilled to get back into recording some Dragon Age podfic. I've been away from the fandom for a while and ALL OF A SUDDEN this is a podfic fandom and the permission statements list is five pages long and podfic is everywhere, and I AM SO GLAD.
> 
> So, whether by clever planning or by fortunate circumstance, thanks for enabling me to get back into the fandom I love. Here's to more!


End file.
